Where the Heart Belongs
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Draco has a second cousin that has never been heard of that comes to visit him. Somehow the Weasley's end up staying with him. His cousin becomes interested in Ginny, and Ginny gets hurt by him, and Draco can't do anything because of certain rules he must


Hey everyone! This is another D/G attempt for a fic; I hope you all enjoy this. And I hope it meets all your expectations. I'm dedicating this fic to Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner, because she's a great fic writer and friend. I do not own any of these characters that you recognize, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. But I sure wish I did. Um… this all starts near the end of Hogwart years for Harry and his friends. Enjoy!  
  
Draco was walking down the hallway toward his next class, potions. He heard just heard that his cousin from somewhere far away and had never been mentioned before, was coming to visit him. Both their grandfather's were brothers, so that made them second cousins.  
  
Why didn't anybody tell me I had a blood relative? Thought Draco. Today, his two goons weren't with him, they both had injuries from their last Quidditch match against the Gryffindors, and as usual, the Gryffindors somehow won.  
  
Draco got into class five minutes early, so he sat down at his usual seat and started taking out his books. They were having a potions exam today, and Draco decided he might as well study, not that he needed to. Potions was his best class, with all of Snape's favoring and all.  
  
There was only two weeks left before his year at Hogwarts was over, and then his father would officially make him a Death Eater. His cousin would be arriving a week later, so his mother and father were preparing the room he would be sleeping in.  
  
Potions had become a split class, so the sixth years and seventh years were stuck together, much to the Slytherins dislikes.  
  
Just as Draco opened his book, he heard a noise by the entrance to the class and looked up with his usual blank expression. Ginny Weasley had just entered the class, and was in quite a mess.  
  
"What happened to you Weasley? Were you looking for food in the trash?" smirked Draco. "No as a matter of fact. My twin brothers had just sent me a little gift that so happened to have a huge explosion of dirt when you opened it, thank you very much for caring." Said Ginny in sarcasm.  
  
"Who said I was asking?" smirked Draco as Ginny took her seat on the other side of the room. "But ho said you weren't?" said Ginny rolling her eyes. Draco shrugged as he diverted his gaze back to his book. For some reason, unknown to him, he was always nicer to the youngest of the Weasleys. Not knowing why, or bothering to care, he ignored it.  
  
Soon the rest of the class filed in, with Ron as the last person to enter. As he did, he looked up and gave Draco a death glare as he walked up to his seat. Harry smiled at Ginny as he sat down. He had told Ginny that he wasn't really interested in her and well aware of what she felt for him, but he reassured her it was only admiring she felt. What she felt was nothing more than the care of a brother and admiration for someone like a hero. Someone she could look up to, and Ginny had realized what Harry had told her was probably the truth. After that whole issue was settled, Ginny started making friends of her own, and her own age, and stopped hanging around Harry.  
  
"Ginny? Were you and Malfoy having a civilized conversation earlier?" asked one of her friends, Maria. "No, we were more like arguing. Hey, did you study for the potions exam? I'm almost positive I'll fail, with Snape as the professor and all." Groaned Ginny.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean, you'd think he'd give us a break huh?" said Maria as Snape came into the classroom and started handing out parchments.  
  
When the exams were over, everyone headed straight for their common rooms, tired and anxious to know how they did on their exams. All but Hermione and Ginny, they went into the library.  
  
"So did you think the exams were hard or what?" smiled Ginny as she stretched her arms tiredly. "Not really, I studied really hard, so it was quite simple." Smiled Hermione proudly. Ginny nodded, she could understand everything being simple for Hermione, "I bet my brother had one hell of a time." Laughed Ginny softly.  
  
"Yea, well, I'm sure we all passed in any case." Smiled Hermione. "Um, Hermione?" started Ginny unsure if she should say anything. "Yes?" Hermione.  
  
"Well, you know my brother Ron right? Well… he, I think he dreams about you." Said Ginny nervously as Hermione looked at her stunned and started to blush. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Boy, for someone with the brains, you sure catch on slowly." Smiled Ginny, "Well, I just think he might fancy you a bit. I mean… he's been really nice to you lately right? Not to mention he's been acting funny right?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded her head slowly in agreement.  
  
"Uh… never mind I said anything. Well, I'm pretty tried now, let's get to bed!" said Ginny quickly as she got up from her seat and stretched. "What are you talking about Ginny?" asked Hermione as she got up as well and stood next to her.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Come one, let's go to bed k? I want to start the long week a head with a great start in the morning." Smiled Ginny. "O.K." said Hermione as the headed back toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
So the little Weasel has feelings for Granger, hmmm… I could use that, thought Draco silently as he headed back to the Slytherin tower.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with a start. "HARRY! Get down here immediately! This is just bloody brilliant!" yelled Ron from downstairs. Harry quickly flipped over his covers and ran down the stairs just to meet Fred and George.  
  
"Hello Harry," smiled George with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Good morning, what are you hiding behind your back?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Hello Harry, we haven't seen you in a while." Smiled Fred.  
  
"Hello Fred." Nodded Harry in agreement. He had grown use to Fred and George over the years, so he was one of the few people who could actually tell them apart. Fred was slightly taller than George, but that could barely be recognizable and George seemed to have a bit more freckles than Fred. If they wore no sleeve shirts, you could see the scare on Fred's arm that he had gotten about a year ago, when they were experimenting on a new product for their joke shop.  
  
"Harry! Harry! You've got to see their new product! It's brilliant! Imagine the possibilities we could do to that stinky, no good, scum king Malfoy!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Harry as he turned to look back at George.  
  
George pulled his hand from behind his back and showed Harry a green glowing gem.  
  
"Yea, so? It's a gem." Said Harry.  
  
"We're hurt Harry. After all these years you've known us, you just expect this to be an ordinary gem! This isn't just any gem, if you…" started Fred, but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"What is with all the noise? Can anyone even get some decent rest around here." Said Hermione angrily as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked up, and Ron blushed slightly. Hermione was wearing her new silk pajamas she had just gotten a few weeks ago, and it was quite tight around her slim waist.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Hermione." Said Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"Oh, hello, I didn't see you there." Smiled Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Smiled Harry as he walked toward the couch and sat down. Hermione sat down next to him. "So what is everyone doing anyways?" asked Hermione looking at Harry for the answers.  
  
Harry shrugged, "No idea, Ron just started yelling for me to come down. For a second there I thought Voldemort was attacking again." Smiled Harry.  
  
"That's nothing to be joking around about Harry." Said Hermione sternly. "Sorry Hermione, don't blow a fuse." Said Harry rolling his eyes and laughing slightly.  
  
Fred made a coughing noise to divert their attention back to them. "Oh, sorry about that. What are you guys doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, morning Hermione." Said Ron as kept his attention on the gem in George's hand. Hermione frowned slightly but then cheered up, "good morning Ron."  
  
"Anyways, without farther interruptions, back to the product we've just designed." Said Fred impatiently.  
  
"We've designed our new product to look like a gem, but what it does is when you…" started Fred but then was again interrupted.  
  
"Hey everyone. Fred, George! You're here, when did you guys come?" asked Ginny cheerfully as she took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"We came here a moment ago with our new product. As I was saying earlier, this isn't just an ordinary gem. When you…" started Fred again.  
  
"Hey everyone! What's going on? I heard Ron yelling and then some talking so I came down to check it out. "Oh, hey Fred, George, what are you guys doing here?" asked Lavender as she took a seat across from Ginny.  
  
"Argh! IS there going to be any more interruptions or not? I'm tired of having to repeat myself over and over again. If there is, then can all of you people do it now and get it over with so I can start talking!" yelled Fred angrily.  
  
"Calm down and start again." Said George. Fred nodded and sighed as he begun again.  
  
"AS I was saying. This might look like an ordinary gem, but what is does is, people look into it and it shows you what kind of animal you relate to. Like when George looked into it, it showed a monkey. Meaning he's slick and playful. You never know what he'll do next or what he's capable of. But if you touch it without the right spell said, then you'll turn into that creature for five hours straight before the spell wears off, and there's no cure. So you'll be stuck like that for five hours." Smiled Fred proudly.  
  
"Wow, that sounds amazing." Said Lavender, "Can I give it a try?"  
  
"Sure." Smiled George as he put the gem on the table for Lavender to look into.  
  
"Harry, we can show Malfoy and then make him touch it. I bet he'll turn into a slimy bug." Smiled Ron excitedly.  
  
"You know Ron, you really shouldn't treat him that badly. He's not that bad, I'm sure. No one's pure evil, I don't even think Voldemort is full evil." Said Ginny reasonable. She had no idea why she just defended Malfoy, but she didn't really care either.  
  
"Gin, you're crazy. Malfoy doesn't have a single good bone in his body, and never use that name again you hear?" sighed Ron.  
  
"No way!" said Lavender cheerfully as she peered into the green glowing gem.  
  
"What do you see?" asked Harry.  
  
"I see… I see, I see a really cute cat!" smiled Lavender.  
  
"That means, you're lovable, caring and really swift with grace." Smiled George.  
  
(A/N: I made this up, so don't flame me about it if it stinks. Thanks! ^-^)  
  
"Oh, let me try next!" smiled Ginny cheerfully.  
  
"Here Gin, have it. We made three other ones just like it. Took us six hours for each one." smiled Fred proudly.  
  
"Just say Airious. You don't even need any wand movements and you'll be able to touch it." Said George as he picked up the gem and held it out to Ginny.  
  
"Airious." Said Ginny with her wand pointing to the gem. The gem glowed slightly pink and then it disappeared. Ginny quickly shoved her wand back into her Gryffindor robes and took the gem from George's hands.  
  
"Thanks you guys, but why did you give it to me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because you're our little sister." Smiled Fred as George nodded.  
  
"Wow Ginny, you're so lucky." Said Hermione admiringly as Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, what about me?! I want to make Malfoy pay." Said Ron angrily.  
  
"Here, borrow this one," said Fred holding out another gem that look exactly the same.  
  
"Airious." Said Ron with his wand pointed to it. He quickly shoved his wand back into his robes and grabbed the gem from Fred's hands.  
  
"Well, we'll get going now. We still need to attend our shop since it's Saturday, and make more." Smiled George as Fred and him exited the common room.  
  
That day, almost everyone went to Hogsmeade, except for Harry, Hermione and Ron, because they heard that Draco would be staying at school that day.  
  
"Do you think he'll come?" asked Harry. "Yea, he'll come to the library sooner or later. I always try to avoid coming here because he's always coming here." Said Ron angrily.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasel?" smirked Draco from behind them.  
  
"Looking for you scum king." Said Ron angrily as he quickly put his hands behind his back.  
  
"Well, it's good to be king isn't I? Now what's the thing you're hiding behind your back?" asked Draco.  
  
"It's a gem." Answered Harry.  
  
"I don't think so. No Weasley could afford it." Said Draco as he ran his hand through his hair coolly.  
  
Ron quickly pulled out his hands and showed the green glowing gem in his hands to Draco. "Oh, this isn't just any gem Malfoy. If you stare into it, it'll relate you to a creature that best matches your personality. Lavender's a cat. That means she's lovable, caring, swift and graceful, what about you?" asked Ron as Draco glared down at the gem, uncertain if it was a trick or not.  
  
"Here I'll try it first." Said Hermione, knowing Draco wasn't going to unless proven it wasn't a trick. Though not knowing why she was even bothering to do this anyways.  
  
Hermione stared into the gem and within a few minutes an image began to form.  
  
"What do you see?" asked Harry seeing Hermione's eyes widen.  
  
"I see a beautiful white fox. She's just so beautiful, her fur is so smooth and silky and everything." Smiled Hermione at the image.  
  
"According to Fred, I believe that means you're cunning, smart, sly with mischief and graceful with beauty." Said Ron thoughtfully. Hermione blushed at the compliment.  
  
"I don't believe it. You call her sly with mischief?" said Draco while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Check it out yourself and see what you are." Dared Harry as Draco timidly stared into the gem. Slowly an image started to form.  
  
"Now that! I believe." Said Draco suddenly. "What did you see?" asked Ron in shock. He wasn't expecting it to be good.  
  
"I see a green dragon. Might I add a strong one?" said Draco coolly.  
  
"But that means, you're strong, brave, intelligent, hard to approach, but once you warm up to someone, you aren't that mean at all, you're well-liked and deadly dangerous, well most of the time anyways." Said Harry.  
  
"That's me." Said Draco.  
  
"But… but, you're not… you can't, well, I can understand hard to approach but everything else is just…" said Ron speechlessly. Ron quickly shook his head and snapped back to reality.  
  
"Here Malfoy, have the thing." Said Ron tossing the gem to Draco. Draco caught it in the palms of his hands, "No thanks Weasel, I don't wan…" started Draco, when all of a sudden he started feeling funny in the inside and dropped the gem.  
  
Soon there was a huge dark green dragon inside the library, smirking down at Ron. Ron stared up at him in terror. "No way." He managed.  
  
The librarian looked up in shock, "What the…? What happened?" she started but quickly ran to the hospital wing to get madam Pomfrey. Within seconds of the time she left, Madam Pomfrey came running in.  
  
"Who's this?" she yelled up at Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Answered Draco with a shrug.  
  
"What happened?" asked madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Dunno, ask the Weasley, he did this." Said Draco simply as he pointed at the figure of Ron and Harry tip toeing away.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley! Please explain this at once!" yelled madam Pomfrey as Draco smirked at them.  
  
Ron explained how the gem worked and madam Pomfrey told Draco to wait outside until the five hours were over, much to Draco's dislikes, he obeyed.  
  
After about two hours, Draco got extremely bored. He could barely stand it anymore.  
  
"Draco! Professor Dumbledore sent me out here to keep you company!" yelled a females voice.  
  
Draco looked down and saw Ginny. "And why would he send you?" asked Draco grumpily.  
  
"I don't know, it wasn't my choice to get stuck with you!" yelled Ginny as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"My brother did this to you didn't he?" yelled Ginny as loudly as she could.  
  
"You think?" answered Draco in sarcasm.  
  
"So you're a dragon. What does that mean? What's it like?" Ginny continued to yell.  
  
"It means I'm strong, brave, intelligent, hard to approach, but once you warm up to someone, you aren't that mean at all, you're well-liked and deadly dangerous. So you better stay away from me you little weasel." Smirked Draco as he stared straight at the sunset in front of him. Being a dragon did have its perks; he could see almost everything around him. And no one dared come near him, well except Ginny, but that didn't really count.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Nothing is that hard to approach if you know how to approach it, and besides, I don't think you're all that bad." Smiled Ginny warmly as Draco looked down at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about Weasley?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, I mean. No one's all that bad, there's just no such thing. And I don't think you're really that mean on the inside. I think you're just covering up the fact that you really are nice on the inside, you just don't want anyone to know that." Answered Ginny.  
  
"What gives you the right to know what I am and what I'm not? You don't know the first thing about me weasel." Said Draco as he diverted his gaze back at the sunset.  
  
"Well, remember the time when I thought Harry might die. You know, with the tournament and Victor Krum came and everything. I was crying because I didn't want to loose him, and you were there. I mean, you didn't seem that mean to me. You told me that everything with 'Potter' would be all right cause it always was that way. The good people never die unless they deserve it. Well, I was shocked at first, but then I realized that maybe you really weren't that mean on the inside and was just pretending cause you had to." Said Ginny as a blush crept onto her cheeks remembering the hug he had given her. She didn't know why she was bothering to be nice to him, but it really didn't' seem that bad.  
  
"How would you know if I was just acting or not?" asked Draco trying to cover up the fact that he did seem to care then.  
  
"Just because. I saw the look in your eyes. I'm sure you have a reason why you act so cruel and mean, and whatever that reason is, you don't have to tell me, I just think that you're not all that bad." Smiled Ginny as she looked up at him again.  
  
Draco stared at her for a while. Slowly he started turning back to normal, and soon he was himself again.  
  
"Well, you're back. I'll get going now." Smiled Ginny as she got up.  
  
"Wait…" started Draco before he could stop himself. Ginny turned around and looked at him, "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Draco quickly.  
  
"It's 7:55 pm Malfoy." Answered Ginny.  
  
"That's odd." Said Draco a bit confused.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Ginny staring at him with her head cocked to one side slightly.  
  
"I turned back to normal an hour early." Said Draco as his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Well, that's good thing isn't it?" smiled Ginny as she turned to leave.  
  
"I guess." Whispered Draco as he stayed in the same position for a while. He kind of wanted to stay as a dragon for a bit longer. He wanted to talk to Ginny. She was different from all the girls he had met and dated. But he quickly wiped the thought form his mind.  
  
You can't be thinking about that, he thought sternly as he headed back to his tower and back to his room.  
  
Ginny headed back to her room, in deep thought. Why had Draco turned back an hour early? She couldn't help but smile though as she went back to her room. Draco seemed so different when she got to talk to him in person, well sort of anyways. He seemed to actually care about the sunset he was starring at. Very un-like Draco.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter so far. I'll be putting a lot more romance and things like that in there soon enough. Please R+R. I'd really like to know what you think of my fic. Bye! ^-^  
  
Fallen pheniox 


End file.
